


J/B/M Holidays

by thesewersofparis



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewersofparis/pseuds/thesewersofparis





	J/B/M Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aroacejeanprouvaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroacejeanprouvaire/gifts).



[](https://40.media.tumblr.com/c69ab3a13efbda54db8dc3d36a2fef8b/tumblr_nzl87aSDgc1qjxz2eo1_1280.png)   


Merry Christmas!


End file.
